The inventive concept relates to image processing methods and devices. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to image processing methods and devices performing auto white balance on image data.
Auto white balance (AWB) is an image processing function that may be used to control the imaging and/or reproduction (e.g., display or printing) of an image, such that “white” (or lighter or brighter) portions or objects of the image may be appropriately visualized as being white, despite variations in image staging, color and/or image illumination (e.g., sunlight, fluorescent or incandescent lights, etc.). Effective AWB is often necessary to correct imaging and/or image reproductions where reproduced white portions or objects otherwise exhibit poor or undesirable coloring (e.g., bluish or reddish tinting of white portions).
This necessity arises from the recognize phenomenon that while the human eye is able to visually adapt to variations in staging, colors, and/or illumination, electronic imaging apparatuses (e.g., cameras) do not possess an innate ability to visually adapt in order to correct of compensate for varying image conditions. AWB is a technology commonly used to correct or compensate for various phenomena characterized by an undesired color shift where a color is changed in cameras depending on illuminants.